Percy Jackson Story Ideas
by Nettle1997
Summary: Just use these story ideas if you want. I'm just uploading these to get them out of my head. I hope these will inspire people to upload more awesome stories.
1. 12 lives to god-hood idea

Percy Jackson Story Idea 1

**Ok well I get story ideas in my head that I just can't get out of my head for ages, usually I just let the idea disappear after a few weeks but I'm thinking maybe I should upload these story ideas instead. I'm not good at writing very well as I get too much into details as I found with my other account. So if anyone wants to use this idea and any other ideas that I may upload to this then you are welcome. If any of these ideas are appealing to you then you may as well make use of them as I won't be. I only ask that you send me a link to the story in a private message so I may see how it goes and credit me just once anytime in the story. Any way enough of boring author notes, here is my first story idea.**

Summary: There are 3 ways to become a god. First, and by far the easiest way is by being born as a god. The second way of becoming a god is by being granted god-hood by the gods. The final and most unknown way is by achieving the isles of the blessed in 12 of your lives. Percy Jackson has made it to the isles of the blessed in 11 of his lives. Find out if he makes it there in this life.

Ideas: no story name ideas. Could talk for 11 short paragraphs in one chapter briefly about how Percy in his other lives achieved the isles of the blessed in his other lives before starting the story. Each of his other lives could be in different points in time. Could have past life in the first giants war. In rest of this story could continue from where Rick Riordan has finished in his series or do it starting from some point after the second giant's war.

**Anyway this is the first idea I have entered, I may upload more I will just have to see. I know the chapters will be very short but these are just story ideas, so use them if you want, ignore them if you don't.  
**


	2. Ethan's Revenge

Percy Jackson Story Ideas 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter and I'm uploading it so soon because it's just popped into my head while I was doing the first one. So here you go.**

Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood have all failed to beat kronus on top of Mount Olympus. (Alternate universe if you haven't realised) But humanity still has a chance to avoid the apocalypse. Ethan Nakamura who fell from Olympus was saved by Blackjack. At the bottom of Mount Olympus (empire state building) Ethan meets Nico who has just finished dispatching the horde of monsters outside Olympus. Together Ethan, Nico and Blackjack must fight up the empire state building through all the monsters to meet a trapped Hestia at the top who will teleport the 3 to Olympus to beat Kronus before he can finally finish the ritual to destroy the gods seats of power. (Hestia has to teleport them as blackjack can't fly them up and the elevator is still broken).

Ideas: Could have Percy's body fall to the bottom of Olympus like a warning to other demi gods. Could meet Thalia still under the statue and she can help the 3 fight Kronus. Ethan finally fulfilling his fate his mother (nemesis) hinted at.

**That's all for now, I know these will be very short but this is not a story its simply an idea for one.**


	3. Qoheleth's idea

**Ok, so this is from another fan fictioner called ****Qoheleth** (writer bio page here: u/255561/Qoheleth**) who is a pro-fan fictioner with 106 stories. ****Qoheleth welcomes people to use this story idea as long as they message him in advance and credit him in the story.************************ You can message ********Qoheleth** with the link i gave you earlier or with a link i give at the bottom of the page.  


Summary/ First chapter: On the morning of March 30, 1993, a certain son of Melpomene (the author can choose his name) is wakened by his mother, who tells him to get dressed and come with her to Olympus so he can curse his Aunt Thalia. While they're on their way to the Empire State Building, she explains that, in 1987, she and Thalia had been Dionysus's guests at the Academy Awards (which, of course, he always attends, being the god of the theater and all), and, both being intensely attracted by the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion's dashing Italian doorman, they had made a bet: if "Platoon" won Best Picture, Melpomene, as Muse of Tragedy, would get to seduce Signor Fraccalvieri; if "Hannah and Her Sisters" won, Thalia would claim that prize as Muse of Comedy. Well, of course "Platoon" won; Melpomene went off with the doorman, and Thalia, understandably put out (hers *had* been the better movie), spent the next few hours in the kind of snit that only a Greek deity can get into. Then, fatally, Dionysus, in an attempt to commiserate with her, happened to make some stupid joke based on the title "Children of a Lesser God" (which, you'll recall, was also nominated for Best Picture that year), and Thalia, catching sight of Marlee Matlin across the room, got a deliciously vindictive idea into her head. Then and there she pronounced a curse on her sister's union, proclaiming that the children she conceived that night would be described by every film that had won an acting Oscar that night: they would, indeed, be "Children of a Lesser God"; they would also be "Hannah and Her Sisters"; and, finally and fatally, they would be "The Color of Money".

And so it came about that, on December 30, 1987, Melpomene gave birth to identical girl triplets, each one with skin, eyes, and (later) hair the precise color of a burnished gold drachma. No amount of Mist could conceal it (that was part of the curse); for the rest of their lives, Laura, Phoebe, and – of course – Hannah Fraccalvieri would be more conspicuous to monsters than the most fragrant Big-Three child could ever hope to be. (And please remember that their father lived in Los Angeles, which made matters that much worse.) Melpomene was furious, as you can imagine, and only the intervention of her father prevented her from hunting down every child Thalia had ever had and turning them all into goats. As it was, she made him promise not to stand in her way when she had the opportunity to retaliate – in other words, when the four acting Oscars next went to movies that, taken together, formed a curse for one or more of Thalia's children.

Melpomene's son listens to all this with horrified fascination; when his mother pauses for breath, however, he ventures to ask what all this has to do with him. Melpomene explains that, between 1988 and 1992, there had always been at least one title among the acting winners that had messed her up: "Wall Street" referred to a specific place, and therefore couldn't be one of Thalia's children; the same person couldn't simultaneously be a "Rain Man" and "A Fish Called Wanda", or multiple "Good Fellas" and a single "Ghost"; making the child a "Glory" would have been a blessing, not a curse; and "The Silence of the Lambs" didn't describe entities at all, let alone entities that demigods could have been turned into. This year, however, she thinks she's got it; the only difficulty is that she can't pronounce the curse, because the victim would necessarily be her nephew, and the title of the Supporting Actress winner is "My Cousin Vinny". This is where her son comes in.

So the two of them arrive at the Empire State Building; as they head up to the 600th floor, Melpomene coaches her son on exactly what to say, and so, when he arrives before Zeus's throne, he doesn't stumble or flinch as he announces, "By the power vested in me by Melpomene, Muse of Tragedy and daughter of the King of the Gods, I declare that the next child to be conceived by Thalia, Muse of Comedy, will come to be the 'Scent of a Woman', and that he will, at the same time, be 'Howard's End', 'Unforgiven', and 'My Cousin Vinny'. So mote it be."

Zeus strokes his beard, nods judiciously, and congratulates the young man on his poise and eloquence. He begs to point out, however, that there seems to have been a confusion; the film that Emma Thompson had won Best Actress for on the previous evening had not been called "Howard's End", but "Howards End", referring to a certain fictional manor house. Obviously, a son of Thalia cannot be this specific house, just as he cannot be Wall Street. By his authority as sovereign judge over the gods, therefore, he must declare the boy's curse to be null and void, just as his mother's past five curses have been.

The son, who has read his Forster, accepts this verdict graciously (certainly more graciously than his mother does), and asks Zeus if he might at least prevail upon him for a boon. Zeus, rather surprised, asks what this might be, and the young man explains that, having heard of the pitiful lot that has fallen to his Angelena half-sisters, he feels that he ought to do something to help protect them. He therefore wishes that Zeus would arrange for his father to get a job in Los Angeles, so that he can live near the Fraccalvieri triplets and be there for them when they need him.

The Olympians exchange pleasantly startled looks; this sort of filial charity is all but unknown among their offspring. Zeus, liking the young man more and more, grants the boon on the spot, and Dionysus (who has always felt vaguely responsible for the plight of "the poor Frockleberry girls") gives him some sort of extra blessing to help him in his pursuit.

**So there is the story idea from ****Qoheleth** and feel free to check out his profile at u/255561/ and also feel free to PM me with story ideas you may want to share with people that you may not use.  



End file.
